A Flashback to the Past
by Corvus-Chan
Summary: Maka and Blackstar have been turned into kids by a witch, and don't remember anything past their age in time. How will these too Meisters deal with it? Story is better than summary... I think.


This is my first story soo... Bare with it. Characters might be OC *flamers will be squirtedwith a squirt bottle* MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Blackstar: HA NO ONE WILL EVER OWN ME SOBOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR GOD!

Soul: A world where you are god is a world where no one would ever want to live.

Me: *BOWS DOWN*

Soul: I mean where no normal or smart people would want to live no offense to the idiots out there

Me: haha true only an id- wait HEY

Soul: you know your not the brightest...

Me: well umm...*gets squirt bottle out and squirts soul*

Soul: hey I'm not a dog!

Me: blackstar do the thing

Blackstar: THE AWESOME BUT LESS AWESOME THAN ME CORVUS DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

Me:YET, ONWARD TO THE STORY LETS GO CLIP-This is my first story soo... Bare with it. If characters are oc tell me *flamers will be squirted with a squirt bottle* MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Average pov

Maka had just been hit into a building by one of the witches blasts. They have barely been able to hold their ground because the witch was so strong. The witch looked like she was having fun she wasn't even trying. "BATTER, BATTER, BATTER swing! Your out!" she laughed. Each attack that had been thrown at her she dogged with great ease. She played with maka and blackstar by pretending to be hit only seconds later to to attack them once more. She even went as far as to try and tickle them. But then she seemed like she was starting to get serious. She held her hands together and started to chant. The more she chanted the more the light grew. She then fixated it so it was pointed at maka and soul. The pair didnt seem to notice because maka was unconcious and soul was stuck in wreckage and to tired to move. Blackstar had notice it was pointed at them and told them to run. Soul was in no condition to run let alone carry his unconcious meister. Blackstar started to run towards them knowing they would need help. He with tsubaki ran towns them while the witch was to busy chanting to notice them. They tried to free soul but when they did they noticed the witch was basicly done with her chant. Blackstar thought quick and tossed both soul and tsubaki to saftey. When they realized what had happened they were already on the ground. They tried desperately to get up but there was a great big flash. It engulfed both maka and blackstar sooner than they could blink. When the light ended the witch said "See ya later alligator!" in happy-go-lucky tone. And disaperead into thin air. When they looked over to where there Meisters were they saw two children one girl with to pig tails tied up with red bows. Wearing a cream colore under shirt and a red dress. And a boy who had wild blue hair and was wearing a simple shirt and pants. Tsubaki and Soul looked at each other and realized who they were, their Meisters. Average pov Maka had just been hit into a building by one of the witches blasts. They have barely been able to hold their ground because the witch was so strong. The witch looked like she was having fun she wasn't even trying. "BATTER, BATTER, BATTER swing! Your out!" she laughed. Each attack that had been thrown at her she dogged with great ease. She played with maka and blackstar by pretending to be hit only seconds later to to attack them once more. She even went as far as to try and tickle them. But then she seemed like she was starting to get serious. She held her hands together and started to chant. The more she chanted the more the light grew. She then fixated it so it was pointed at maka and soul. The pair didnt seem to notice because maka was unconcious and soul was stuck in wreckage and to tired to move. Blackstar had notice it was pointed at them and told them to run. Soul was in no condition to run let alone carry his unconcious meister. Blackstar started to run towards them knowing they would need help. He with tsubaki ran towns them while the witch was to busy chanting to notice them. They tried to free soul but when they did they noticed the witch was basicly done with her chant. Blackstar thought quick and tossed both soul and tsubaki to saftey. When they realized what had happened they were already on the ground. They tried desperately to get up but there was a great big flash. It engulfed both maka and blackstar sooner than they could blink. When the light ended the witch said "See ya later alligator!" in happy-go-lucky tone. And disaperead into thin air. When they looked over to where there Meisters were they saw two children one girl with to pig tails tied up with red bows. Wearing a cream colore under shirt and a red dress. And a boy who had wild blue hair and was wearing a simple shirt and pants. Tsubaki and Soul looked at each other and realized who they were, their Meisters.

Sooooooooo ya know reviews are good, very good... Review now and you get a cookie! C'mon you know you want to!


End file.
